


Мама

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: — Посмотрите на меня, я — мама.





	Мама

Они видели только его широкую спину, прикрывающую их, будто желая защитить. Саске, однако, на них не смотрел, не отрывал взгляда от врага ни на миг и медленно, чётко выговаривая каждое слово, произнёс:

— Карин, отведи её в убежище.

Сакура сжала зубы и подавила болезненный стон, так и рвавшийся наружу. Пронзительная боль охватила всю область живота и таза, а сам живот будто потяжелел во много раз, так, что она еле держалась на ногах.

— Но, Саске!.. — договорить Карин не успела из-за тихого вскрика, прозвучавшего от Сакуры, и подкосившиеся ноги. Она едва успела поймать Сакуру, когда та опасно покачнулась.

— Немедленно, — голос мужчины был твёрд и не терпел возражений.

Врагов было человек пятнадцать, не меньше. Карин узнала их предводителя: один из группировки, которую они схватили несколько месяцев назад по просьбе Хокаге. Неужели сбежал из тюрьмы? Одно её пугало: у этого человека была пугающая чакра, более пугающая, чем при последней встрече.

— Саске-кун… — слабым голосом прошептала Сакура.

Саске не обернулся, только вытянул из ножен катану.

— Позаботься о ней.

Карин, поняв, что тот не примет иного решения, лишь коротко кивнула и перекинула руку Сакуры на свои плечи, собираясь покинуть вместе с ней поле битвы.

— Ты думаешь, мы позволим им уйти? — усмехнулся лидер группы. — Не твоего ли ублюдка она носит, Учиха? Если так, — он лизнул танто, который держал в руках, и хищно улыбнулся, — то я проткну её живот с особым удовольствием.

Не пришлось повторять дважды, чтобы Карин, как могла с такой ношей, исчезла в Шуншине. Где-то позади она почувствовала резкое движение множества очагов чакры, однако ни один из них так и не смог пуститься по их следу. Вскоре ярко вспыхнула чакра Саске. Тот не пустил их дальше того места, на котором стоял до этого.

До убежища было относительно недалеко, но Карин боялась, что они не успеют к сроку: она была недостаточно сильна, чтобы нести её на руках, к тому же Сакура не могла бежать. Приходилось идти быстрым шагом.

— Ну и время же выбрал ваш малыш, — тихо буркнула она.

Но Сакура её услышала, хотя от слабости в теле едва ли могла замечать что-то вокруг, и улыбнулась.  


* * *

 

Она видела: Карин смотрела на неё взволнованно и, надо сказать, немного неуверенно. Стояла перед ней, натянув перчатки, и смотрела округлый живот с содроганием. С каждым рваным вздохом Сакуры та будто бы всё больше вжималась в себя и нервно подёргивала плечами.

— Всё будет хорошо, — неожиданно произнесла Сакура, и Карин взглянула ей в глаза, — ты сможешь, я знаю, — та смотрела на неё с надеждой и теплотой.

Карин на пару секунд застыла, ошеломлённо глядя на неё, но всё напряжение словно рукой сняло, и она криво улыбнулась.

— Дура, — женщина опустила взгляд, — это я должна тебя успокаивать.

Опыт в принятии родов Карин не имела и, откровенно говоря, не рассчитывала, что когда-либо будет это делать. Лишь пару недель назад, когда они поняли, что, скорее всего, не смогут добраться до Конохи вовремя, Сакура попросила её об услуге, в которой та не могла отказать, и подробно объяснила, что нужно делать в такой ситуации.

На лбу Сакуры выступила испарина, а сама она глубоко втягивала в себя воздух и медленно выдыхала. Лицо её морщилось от подступавшей боли, которая, как нож, резала нутро.

— Готова?

Сакура рвано выдохнула и поспешно кивнула.

Саске всё ещё не приходил, но это не волновало её. Хоть Карин и сказала, что у врага была ужасающая чакра, Харуно, а ныне Учиха, ни на секунду не сомневалась, кто выйдет из битвы победителем.

Она прикрыла глаза и постаралась думать о будущем ребёнке, лишь бы не концентрироваться на боли, что буквально разрывала её. Она думала о том, какие черты от обоих родителей он унаследует, как будет выглядеть его улыбка, каким будет его первое слово, какое счастье он им принесёт, появившись на свет. Счастливые картинки будущего проносились перед глазами, и Сакура внезапно осознала, что она плачет. От боли, от радости, от бесконечной любви, которая теплилась у неё в груди к тому крохотному комочку жизни, которую она носила в себе почти девять месяцев.

Внезапно все мысли вытеснила острая боль, заставившая её широко раскрыть рот. Она кричала, слёзы беспрестанно лились из глаз, а от невыносимой боли хотелось просто впасть в забытье.

Время для неё тянулось мучительно медленно, растягивая каждую секунду в нестерпимую пытку, и ей казалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем мутное сознание разорвал пронзительный детский плач. В глазах всё расплывалось от слёз, и она чуть не подавилась воздухом от облегчения.  
  
— Тише, тише, — кто-то шептал ей на ухо успокаивающим тоном, после чего поцеловал в скулу. — Всё хорошо. Ты смогла. Ты справилась.

«Саске?.. — будто сквозь сон подумала Сакура. — Когда он успел прийти?..»

Она медленно повернула голову. Её рука, похоже, всё это время сжимала его руку.

— Саске! — донёсся до неё крик Карин. — Нужна твоя помощь!

Рука мужа несильно сжала её, прежде чем мягко выскользнуть из них.

Мысли Сакуры всё ещё были неясными, и одна короткая мысль тут же вытеснялась другой, не давая сосредоточиться на чём-то определённом. Боль, тянувшая низ живота, не была более такой пронзительной, скорее тупой, но постоянной. Она вдруг почувствовала пустоту. Сознание постепенно погружалось во мрак.

— Поздравляю, — вдруг прозвучало совсем близко, как и детский плач, — девочка.

Ускользающее сознание словно выдернули на поверхность, как только небольшой белый сверток опустился ей на грудь.

Когда перед ней оказалось лицо девочки, такое маленькое, круглое и трогательно милое, она хрипло засмеялась сквозь слёзы, которые вновь брызнули из глаз. Саске сидел рядом, и Сакура видела его улыбку, облегчённую и благодарную.

— Посмотрите на меня, — тихо захныкала она, улыбаясь, — я — мама.


End file.
